No todos los tesoros son oro y diamantes
by Hareale
Summary: Buggy solo quería el tesoro, Shanks la felicidad de esa niña, y Mihawk… Bueno, él solo quería saber cómo acabó metido en ese lío. "¿Ahora te dedicas al secuestro de niños, Akagami?"


**Sinopsis: **Buggy solo quería el tesoro, Shanks la felicidad de esa niña, y Mihawk… Bueno, él solo quería saber cómo acabó metido en ese lío. — ¿Ahora te dedicas al secuestro de niños, Akagami?

**Rating: **T (Mayormente por el uso del lenguaje)

**Parejas: **Por el momento, ninguna. Tal vez una admiración romanticamente adorable más adelante.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **El mundo y los personajes (en su mayoría) pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

**Advertencia: **Por el momento, ninguna. Pero sí me gustaría aclarar que habrá unas leves diferencias de tiempo con One Piece. Pero se mantendrá fiel al camino del manga/anime (Es decir, la pérdida del brazo de Shanks, las aventuras de Luffy, y demás.)

¡Ahora sí, disfruten!

* * *

_***No todos los tesoros son de oro y diamante***_

* * *

— ¡Oye, Buggy! ¡Tierra a la vista!

Una enorme y verdosa isla se alzaba, imponente, frente al pequeño bote de madera. En medio de ese bote, un hombre de cabellos rojizos y sombrero de paja admiraba el paisaje, emocionado ante la perspectiva de una nueva aventura.

Por otro lado, su compañero temporario no tenía interés en admirar el paisaje. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando armar ese rompecabezas que días atrás había sido un mapa del tesoro.

—Prepárate para desembarcar— dijo Akagami Shanks con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Buggy murmuró varias palabras por lo bajo.

— ¿Uh? ¿Dijiste algo?

— ¡Si!— gritó el hombre con cara de payaso. Sus ojos miraban de forma acusadora al portador del sombrero— ¡Dije que no tengo porqué obedecer las órdenes de un idiota como tú!

Shanks enarcó ambas cejas, sorprendido, mientras se señalaba con el dedo índice.

— ¿Yo?— preguntó con su tono más inocente.

— ¡Si, tú!

— ¿Y las órdenes de quién obedecerás?

— ¡Las mías!

— ¿Entonces tú también eres un idiota?

— ¡Exacto!... Quiero decir… ¡Si!... Digo… ¡No!... ¡Ay, ya cállate!

Shanks rió mientras Buggy guardaba los trozos del mapa en su saco, murmurando varios insultos a su compañero.

—Recuerda el trato, Shanks— dijo Buggy mientras se situaba al lado de su compañero temporal— Vamos a esta condenada isla, buscamos el tesoro que indica el mapa, lo repartimos, y cada quién se va por su lado ¿Te quedó claro?

Shanks asintió, sonriente.

—Es un buen plan— acordó.

Buggy sonrió con superioridad.

—Por supuesto. Después de todo, yo fui el de la idea…

—Pero el mapa es mío.

—Detalles sin relevancia— gruñó.

La única razón por la cual estaba aliado con Shanks era porque el pelirrojo era el dueño del mapa. Sin embargo, una vez que tuviera su fortuna, esperaba no volver a ver su sonriente cara ni su estúpido sombrero de paja.

El payaso observó detenidamente el sombrero. Aquel viejo sombrero había pertenecido nada más y nada menos que a Gold D. Roger, su capitán, quien había fallecido dos semanas atrás. Su muerte fue un duro golpe para ambos compañeros, pero debieron reponerse rápido. La Marina se creía invencible por el hecho de haber acabado con el Rey de los Piratas, no tenían tiempo para perder. Encontrar el tesoro, invertirlo en un barco y buscar una tripulación era la idea que rondaba por la mente de esos chicos.

Finalmente, el bote tocó las arenosas costas de la isla. Buggy tuvo mucho cuidado al bajar, ya que al ser usuario de _Bara Bara_, una fruta del diablo, podría ahogarse fácilmente en el mar. Sin embargo, todo cuidado se vio opacado en cuanto Shanks bajó del bote, ya que al bajar lo empujó por accidente, haciendo que Buggy terminara con su roja nariz enterrada en la arena humedecida por la marea.

— ¿Buggy? ¿Qué estás haciendo? No es momento para dormir…

— ¡Shanks, idiota!— el payaso se levantó e hizo amago para golpear a su compañero— ¡Baja con más cuidado! ¡¿Acaso quieres que me ahogue?!

Shanks, divertido, esquivó fácilmente los golpes de su amigo antes de correr e internarse en el espeso bosque.

— ¡Apúrate, Buggy!— le animó a unos metros por delante del payaso— ¡Debe de haber un pueblo entre todos estos árboles!

La ira de Buggy fue reemplazada por indignación al ver que su compañero continuaba como si nada. Entre insultos, nuevamente, siguió al sonriente pelirrojo.

—Esta búsqueda será la más larga de mi… ¡Espérame, idiota!— gritó al darse cuenta de que Shanks estaba casi desapareciendo de su vista— ¡Era el momento de mi frase reflexiva!

Si, en definitiva esta iba a ser la búsqueda más larga y extraña de su vida.

* * *

**NA:** ¡Bueno, esto ha sido la breve introducción! Como habrán visto, este fic está protagonizado por Shanks, Buggy y Mihawk (Quien aparecerá más adelante). Y tendrá como co-protagonista un OC (La cual conocerán en el siguiente capítulo) El fic será, mayormente, de humor. Pero también me gustaría profundizar en la amistad, más que nada.

**¿Habrá romances?** Por el momento, no. Pero como puse más arriba, puede que haya una especie de inocente enamoramiento... ¡Ya verán a lo que me refiero!

**¿En qué momento de One Piece se sitúa?** Justamente dos semanas después de la muerte de Roger. Todos sabemos que Shanks le pidió a Buggy que se uniera a él, pero este lo rechazó. Bueno, en este fic, Buggy aceptó un acuerdo temporal con el pelirrojo.

**¿Actualizaciones?** No soy de poner fechas para actualizar, pero puedo asegurar que no pasarán más de dos semanas sin actualización.

¡Eso es todo por el momento! Si les gustó o tienen preguntas, solo dejen un review y con gusto contestaré.

**¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
